


Sakura... Does God Exist?

by OTP_Trash13



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, they deserve better, they're practically canon tbh, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Trash13/pseuds/OTP_Trash13
Summary: The question that burdens Kallen's mind, may have yet to find an answer.





	Sakura... Does God Exist?

**Author's Note:**

> The question that burdens Kallen's mind, may have yet to find an answer.

“Does God exist?” Kallen turned to Otto, who gave a very confused expression in reply.

“What? Why would you ask that, Kallen?” Otto scoffed, brushing it off as a moment’s distraction.

The Kaslana heiress looked at her necklace in hand; a golden cross held by a chain. It reminded her of her weapon, _Judah’s Oath_. It was a name oddly fitting for a weapon. One that bore the name of a disciple and a traitor.

“I was just thinking,” her hand sunk to her side, “if He really does exist, then… why does the Honkai exist? Why… why do many innocent people need to suffer?”

“Well…” Otto said quietly, “maybe that’s His punishment for the sins of humanity.”

She held the necklace tighter. “What a heartless god.”

* * *

The sun shone in gentle ways she couldn’t have known. This land was truly a blessing.

“I see you’re feeling better,” the priestess, known as Sakura, approached Kallen.

“What can I say,” the latter chuckled, “you’re good at taking care of others.”

Sakura gave her one of her rare smiles, making Kallen’s heart jump. It was hard suppressing her emotions. But she couldn’t trust this girl… not yet.

* * *

“ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WOULD’VE BEEN KILLED!” It was late in the evening and the two women just barely escaped with their lives. Kallen screamed at the priestess, waving her gun around like some crazy lunatic that was washed ashore from the river. Oh wait—

“I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!” Sakura raised her voice, anger seeped in her bones as she sized up the European before her. Oddly enough, Sakura was taller than Kallen, even just by a few centimeters. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN BED, AND REST UNTIL YOUR WOUNDS HAVE HEALED!”

“HOW COULD I REST WHEN I KNOW YOU WERE VOLUNTEERING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?”

Sakura was stunned. A beat passed, and even Kallen was surprised by what she said.

“Sakura, I didn’t mean—”

“IS THAT HOW WEAK YOU SEE ME AS, KALLEN?!” Sakura shouted, rage echoing throughout her entire being. She didn’t care if this foreigner saved her, she still has her pride. And she wasn’t let some stranded nun take away all her years of training. She marched up to the woman before her, her angry eyes bore through regret-filled blue ones.

“I was just worried. Really worried,” she whispered.

Silence took over the two women. The rustling of the leaves around them masked the tension arising. The river is just a few steps away, Sakura thought.

“The pledge of the Kaslana family is to serve justice, and to protect the people,” Kallen whispered. She refused to look at Sakura.

“I have lost many friends and family,” Kallen looked at Sakura directly.

Determination filled Kallen’s eyes. But Sakura noticed a small twinge of sadness and guilt over her hardened look.

“Because they refused help, because they refused that anybody else will get hurt, they pushed themselves… until their last breath.”

“And in their last moments,” Kallen glanced at their feet, “they were alone.”

An uncomfortable silence echoed between them. Sakura felt guilty. She knew what it felt like. Refusing any help, in the hopes of less casualties; but… you’d be sacrificing yourself.

“Sakura, if you’re going to die, I at least want you to know I’m beside you,” Kallen insisted, much to the surprise of the priestess.

“Please, let me fight with you.”

Sakura was taken aback. She didn’t know how to reply. She was terribly confused, and the argument they had made her even more tired.

“But, aren’t you wounded?” She glanced at Kallen’s shoulder.

“Well,” Kallen shrugged, chuckling, “I have a good doctor.”

The priestess smiled, shaking her head for a bit before murmuring, “Fine,” much to Kallen’s relief.

“I promise you won’t regret it,” Kallen said, taking the former’s hand in her own.

* * *

“Do you believe in God, Sakura?” Kallen turned to Sakura, who was sitting beside her.

They sat in the veranda of the shrine, the garden shone with the morning sun, reflecting the dew from the plants. It was a peaceful day. Or so Kallen hoped. Her hand kept straying to the necklace clinging to her neck. The priestess hummed before saying, “Well, I’m not really sure.”

The other woman sighed, but honestly, she’d rather have that question unanswered for the meantime.

“How about you, Kallen?” Sakura looked at her. “Do you believe in God?”

“Well, if there’s one,” she intertwined her fingers with Sakura’s, “then, I could say He was kind enough to let me meet you.”

* * *

Otto kept sending letters everytime a new ship docked. And Kallen was always eager to hear about the status of her homeland.

 _“… do you need Judah’s Oath?”_ His clear handwriting somehow conveyed his voice to Kallen. She smiled, holding the quill tightly as she wrote her letter of her own to him.

 _“I’ll need it when I need it. But, for now,”_ she glanced at Sakura, who was cleaning the inside of the shrine, _“I’m fine.”_

She hummed happily as she fixed the letters she had on her lap. Pausing a bit to sort out her thoughts, she noticed that the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. Kallen smiled to herself.

 _“Spring is already afoot here. I hope our country will have its own spring; one of renewal and fresh beginnings,”_ Kallen sighed, setting her back straight as she pointed the tip of her quill to her lip.

_“You’re a good man, Otto. I hope you stay that way,”_

* * *

Her panting matched the steady flow of blood from her chest. It was weird. Kallen was close to death, but she felt no fear… only guilt, and regret.

 _If there’s a god up there,_ she prayed as Sakura’s distressed voice echoed in her ears, _please… give Sakura the chance to be happy._

“Sakura?” Kallen called out weakly.

“What is it? I’m here,” Sakura sniffled, barely keeping her tears at bay. Kallen’s chest felt heavy about leaving too soon.

“I love you.”

Their panting breaths slowed to a trickle, and the tension in the air was filled with sincerity, and heartfelt emotions.

“I love you too, Kallen.”


End file.
